


exo’s baby

by joonifer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekXing, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chenbaek - Freeform, Foursome, KaiBaek - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Orgy, Sebaek - Freeform, Smut, SuBaek, Threesome, are my tags too long?, baeksoo - Freeform, everybody loves baekhyun, i can’t write smut even if my life life depended on it lol, im sorry, power bottom!baekhyun, xiubaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonifer/pseuds/joonifer
Summary: baekhyun’s an unloyal hoe :).





	exo’s baby

**Author's Note:**

> im very angry and frustrated. i wrote this chapter three times because ao3 keeps making me crash and that happened two times already. and in those two times, i’ve written over 2000 words. sorry if this chapter sucked, i got lazy since i’ve been writing/typing too much. sigh. also, this is a really shitty chapter.

exo were currently in the middle of dance practice until their leader, kim joonmyun also known as suho, had announced that it was finally time for their well deserved break. everyone was happy since they’ve been working extremely hard today to please their beloved exo-l’s.

the members of exo sat down, fanning themselves and taking long gulps of water, quenching their thirst. baekhyun was staring at the ground until his train of thoughts got interrupted by a certain brown haired male.

“baekhyun.”

“yes? what is it?”

“can i have a drink of your water, i finished my one,” the male scratched the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly as he said this.

“of course, jongdae,” baekhyun smiled at the younger and handed him his bottle of water. baekhyun couldn’t help but stare at the way jongdae’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down when he was drinking. the older noticed the way jondae’s sweat made his shirt cling to his body and how the sweat on his face glistened under the light and that made the sight ten times hotter.

“whatcha looking at there, baek?”

said male’s head snapped to the voice’s owner, “o-oh hey minseok hyung?”

“hm?”

“can i borrow your water, jongdae drank all of mine.”

“of course,” the older smiled, handing baekhyun the water bottle and watched as baekhyun drank a small amount of water.

the whole time exo were dancing, baekhyun couldn’t keep his eyes off of minseok and jongdae. he couldn’t keep his eyes off of minseok’s muscular body and the way it moved to the music and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of jongdae and his adorable smile when his lines came up. this caused baekhyun to stumble a few times and mess up here and there.

once their dance practice was over, baekhyun was relieved and exchanged ‘good jobs’ to the exo members. everyone did the same and headed back to exo’s dorm.

 

baekhyun flopped onto the couch and waited for the member’s to finish showering so that he could shower last and as long as he wants. once baekhyun was sure that everyone had finished washing up, he walked to the bathroom. the pink haired male was just about to lock the bathroom door until the door knobbtwisted and the door swung open. two males walked inside, one of them locking the door.

“what the..? what the fuck are you both doing in here?” he squealed in shock and quickly put a hand over his mouth.

“first of all, language. second of all, we’re here to shower,” jongdae grinned.

“well i was here first so you’re going to have to wait your turn.”

minseok sighed and shook his head, “can we just go back to that little scene of when jongdae had asked baekhyun for his water bottle and baekhyun ended up gawking at jongdae?”

baekyun stayed silent, a light pink creeping up his cheeks.

“and when minseok hyung asked baekhyun what he was doing? baekhyun got flustered and then changed the subject, asking minseok hyung for his water bottle?” jongdae added.

“oh also, that one time when the break was over and everyone started dancing. baekhyun kept staring at jongdae and minseok which resulted in him messing up.”

by the time the two had finished that, baekhyun’s face was a deep shade of red. he cleared his throat, “fine, if you both aren’t going to leave, i might as well take my shower.” with that, baekhyun turned around, undressed himself and stepped into the shower. what he didn’t notice was minseok stripping and jongdae following suit.

baekhyung turned on the shower and closed his eyes. letting the warm droplets of water run down his body. suddenly, the pink haired male felt an arm snake around his waist and his eyes flew open.

“wh-what the fuck?! what are you idiots doing here?!” baekhyun shouted, throwing jongdae’s hand off of his waist.

“what does it look like? we’re showering,”  
jongdae whispered, leaning closer to baekhyun, his lips touching the older’s ear.

baekhyun’s face was so red that a tomato would be jealous. he looked anywhere but at the two males next to him.  
“what’s wrong, baek? we’ve all seen each other naked before, no need to get all flustered,” minseok chuckled.

he has a point, baekhyun thought, but they were so close to him. all of a sudden, jongdae leaned closer, connecting his lips with baekhyun’s.

baekhyun froze, his heart was beating so loud and fast that he was sure the two could hear it. he finally registered what was going on and told himself to push the latter off but his body betrayed him and kissed the younger back. baekhyun melted into the kiss, his hands making their way around jongdae’s neck as jongdae’s hands caressed the older’s cheek.

minseok grabbed baekhyun’s ass and started massaging it, making baekhyun gasp at the feeling. jongdae took this as an opportunity and slipped his tongue into the older’s mouth. 

the kiss was wet and sloppy, jongdae taking the lead and dominating baekhyun. minseok groaned as he stroked himself, the sight making him hard. baekhyun and jongdae’s kiss came to an end as they both pulled away, panting. 

“fuck, baek, are you a virgin?”

baekhyun scoffed, “why would i be a virgin?”

“holy shit, you lost your virginity? how come you didn’t respond when we asked you if you were a virgin or not?”

“why would i want to tell all of the exo members that i secretly fucked around with other trainees?”

“fuck, that’s hot,” minseok groaned as he continued tugging on his own dick. 

“want me to help?” baekhyun asked as he kneeled down infront of minseok.

“please.” baekhyun licked the underside of the cock until he reached the tip of minseok’s cock, his tongue lapped at the precum and nibbled a little bit on the tip, making minseok’s breathe hitch. the pink haired male started bobbing up and down his hyung’s length, taking more and more of his hyung into his mouth. minseok moaned as he felt his cock hit the back of the other’s throat. baekhyun looked up at minseok and the older almost forgot how to breathe as he watched the younger take in even more of himself.

baekhyun pulled away and stood up, making minseok groan. jongdae immediately trapped baekhyun between his arms, his lips attacking the other’s neck and sucked hard, leaving trails of hickeys that were sure going to be vibrant on baekhyun’s pale skin.

“all fours, baek.”

baekhyun did as he was told and dropped onto his knees. “minseokie hyung and i will make you feel so good,” jongdae whispered into baekhyun’s ear.

minseok slipped a finger into baekhyun’s hole, thrusting it in and out slowly. he added another finger and did the same action while scissoring baekhyun, twisting and turning his hand. he added another finger, repeating what he had did, his fingers brushing against a bundle of nerds and made baekhyun moan. loud.

baekhyun was a moaning mess, the other members were probably going to be angry by the time they wake up tomorrow. baekhyun was loud but neither of them complained. it was hot.

jongdae shoved his cock into baekhyun’s mouth when minseok pushed himself into baekhyun. the pink haired male jolted, making jongdae’s cock hit his throat. 

minseok started moving in and out of baekhyun, moaning as baekhyun clenched around him, “f-fuck, baek, you’re so t-tight. how fuck-ing long has it been since y-you’ve fucked?”

baekhyun moaned as minseok thrusted deeper into him, “l-long,” his words were muffled as he continued sucking jongdae’s dick. minseok’s hand grabbed at baekhyun’s globes, making the younger moan around jongdae, “shit, baekhyun.”

minseok’s thrusts had gotten faster and harder, hitting baekhyun’s prostrate dead on, “ah- shit, f-fuck, right th-there mins- hyung-“

the blond was determined to make baekhyun and himself cum. he snapped his hips and put a hand on baekhyun’s neglected cock, stroking and tugging on it in time with his thrusts. one last thrust and baekhyun moaned loudly, coming all over his chest and minseok’s hand. jongdae moaned, coming into baekhyun’s mouth. 

one deep thrust was all it took for minseok to come into baekhyun. baekhyun moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled up with his hyung’s semen. minseok pulled out with a grunt, helping baekhyun up.

“holy fuck, that was good,” jongdae exclaimed.

baekhyun nodded sleepily, “yeah, we should do this more often.”

this made minseok nod as well, “let’s finish washing up and hope we don’t get a scolding from joonmyun.”

“even if we do, he’s just jealous that baekhyun can get more dick than he ever will, especially since his daddy, kris, left.”

baekhyun and jongdae started laughing at that. once the trio had finished washing up, they all plopped onto a bed, cuddling each other.

“here’s to exo-cbx!” minseok cheered.


End file.
